Currently, all molded, baked, wafer-waffle-cookie food products are made from high carbohydrate/fat/lecithin/water batter formulations, processed on expensive continuous process lines, utilizing molding plate and drum technology, including but not limited to large scale commercial equipment from Hebenstreit and Franz Haas. Such specialized process equipment systems have been designed for mixing, pumping, applying (depositing), molding, baking, and processing high carbohydrate-based batters and resulting final molded food products including bars/cones/confections/inclusions/waffles/wafer cookies/pizzelles/fortune cookies. High protein batters and resulting food products cannot be easily processed on this equipment due to the fact these highly engineered standardized process systems have been designed specifically for handling high carbohydrate/water/fat/oil/lecithin batters having known properties.